


【翔润】跑步机好玩吗？

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】跑步机好玩吗？

周五的晚上健身房人比平时稍多一些，听着教练的指导和器具的摩擦声，热热闹闹的让人静不下来。但是与之相反的是，VIP房里却静悄悄的，只有松本潤一个人在跑步机上锻炼着。旁边的男性低头看看跑步机上的数据之后，摇摇头又把速度加快了一档。

“sho....我...跑不动了....快...快不行了……”带着奶音的乞求似乎并没有打动旁边的男人，而是更加刺激了对方的兴趣。

松本润见乞求无果，只好咬着牙继续坚持着。在自己的感觉上，就是汗水几乎浸湿了衣服，氧气不足的症状让他开始有点分神却又被痛苦折磨着。

但是在樱井眼里，对方的汗水却是沿着发丝慢慢划过脖颈，睫毛和刘海上都是些许小的水珠，好看的桃花眼盯着前方有些许出神，嘴巴微张着还在喘息。

玩够了之后 樱井慢慢调小速度，让松本润喘口气。等速度刚刚降低为0的时候，松本腿一软跪坐在了跑步机上。

嘴巴微张着喘息，小舌诱人的露出一截在唇外。樱井暗了暗眼神，蹲下来吻了上去。  
松本挣扎着却被樱井抱的更紧，吻从唇转移到了脖颈，在落在锁骨。  
奶音的喘息慢慢溢出嘴唇，下身也慢慢起了反应。  
樱井小腹感觉到有硬物贴着，轻笑了一声，站起来解开自己的裤带，对着身下人戏虐：  
“它舒服了，你也能舒服。”

看着眼前巨物，  
松本润微微张开嘴巴，慢慢将整根含下。即使前段都已经抵到喉咙深处，他还是强忍着不适，慢慢进出着。舌头在头部打转，双手也搓揉着囊袋。时不时上目线看着樱井，好看的桃花眼在眼角处慢慢泛起泪花。

樱井将巨物从他口中退出，看着身下人已经被情欲折磨的微微颤抖。便拉起对方投在自己怀里，手不安分的从腰间顺着摸下去，伸进裤子里开始揉捏着肉臀。当摸到一片湿润之后才反应过来自己的恋人早就等不及了。  
一边拍着对方的背脊安慰一边伸进指节扩张着。等怀里人不在喊痛的时候，让他站起来双手扶在跑步机的扶手上，腰身下陷，高翘起臀部露出一张一合的小嘴。

樱井虽然忍了很久，但还是生怕伤到松本，扶着自己的巨物一点点进入到小穴里。  
等对方完全适应了之后，便扶着腰开始疯狂抽送起来。  
咿咿呀呀的奶音娇喘从松本润嘴里溢出，一边说着不要一边又迎合着撞击。

“sho的.....东西....啊哈.....那里不行....唔....好大”

“那我全部进来了哟。”樱井说完在松本的背上留下一颗草莓。

“诶？....等...等一下...全部？”

还没反应过来就感觉小穴里的东西更深了许多，被戳到敏感点后，松本尖叫着射了出来。

“不行啊，润怎么能不等我就先去了呢。不乖的孩子是有惩罚的。”

樱井把手指伸入松本润嘴里玩着舌头，唾液顺着嘴边流下来滴到了跑步机的显示器上。身后的撞击虽然不快却一下比一下有力。

“sho....快...点....”

“才去了就又想要了，贪心可不行啊润くん”

松本的理智已经被情感淹没，放弃了羞耻心干脆自己加速套弄起来。

被撑开的小穴周围有些许泛红，咕啾咕啾的把樱井的宝贝吸的作响。

被爽的头皮发麻的樱井干脆直接扶着对方的细腰就开始冲撞。

“啊啊啊啊啊.....sho....啊啊啊....太快了....不行了....又要去了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

樱井最后抱着对方的细腰将自己释放在里面，拔出来的时候就看见被干的翻红的小穴里正慢慢溢出白浊。一点点的顺着大腿根部滴落。

“被教练中出的感觉是不是很好呢，松本さん？”


End file.
